Harry Potter and the Time Complex
by Mystical Nimbus
Summary: After the war has been won, Harry cannot take the amount of guilt he feels he should have, and hides away, only to discover something that could take him to the past, and is whisked away onto an uncertain path! AU! Time-Travel! Post-DH! Rated T to be safe! W.I.P.! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED, AND IS RESPECTIVELY OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The Second Wizarding War was over. Voldemort was dead, and the Ministry purged of Voldemort's influence. The many Death Eaters that followed Voldemort in his regime were either dead, imprisoned, or able to buy their way out and live normal lives.

But Harry couldn't live like a normal wizard, and neither could he stand the fact that so many died protecting him, _The Boy-Who-Lived,_ from the forces working against Harry, starting with his parents. He had never asked for any of it, and his soul was haunted by grief and sorrow from the many deaths caused by Voldemort's attempts to gain ultimate power and to kill Harry.

When the war ended, he hid himself away from his friends, not being able to stand the grief and fear the war had caused, and knew that none of his friends would ever recover from the horrors they had experienced.

He went to 12 Grimmauld Place, because it was now technically his place of residence, and sealed the house from the outside, essentially sealing himself from a world still filled with fear, hurt, and grief. After some time away from the Wizarding World, pondering on the many things that had recently occurred, while exploring his Godfather's house (not having been able to because of the events that happened), he came across a very old looking potions book that he had never seen before, that was titled _"Worst Case Scenario: Potions that are_ _ **NOT**_ _to be taken lightly"_ and the intro going on about how the potions in the book were only to be used in dire or otherwise desperate circumstances. As he flipped through the pages, he was intrigued as well as horrified at what the potions in the book were able to do, but his eyes were drawn to one potion. The Time Travel potion, or _Tempus Revertus,_ as it was called, but he knew what it did by looking at its summary.

Harry's thoughts at that moment were drawn to the possibilities that this potion opened up, the lives it, or he, could save, and surprisingly, the potion didn't take too much to create, and only required one outside item to help control what time the conscience of the taker of the potion was taken away to, and with that, Harry started on his project.

It took a few days to brew (which was forever in Harry's eyes, along with a lot of double checking to make sure he got it right), it was finished, as Harry did the last few stirs, he started to set up the necessary wards for it to be effective. He needed a time-turner, which Harry was surprised to find in the nooks and crannies of the still mysterious 12 Grimmauld Place, and the time spell, _Tempus_ , to set the date for sending his conscience back.

As he set up the wards he entwined the time-turner with his wand, and, when he was set up, cast the time charm, gulping the all but disgusting potion, and changed the numbers of the current time. He was determined to go back to his 11th year, a few days before his trip to Hogwarts. As he changed the dates, he felt his conscience start getting foggy, while also seeing golden tendrils engulf him, and he lost consciousness.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Working on more chapters, and please review! Flames are accepted! This is my first fanfiction, and hope that you are entertained by my take on a HP time travel story! Hopefully other chapters are longer!_


	2. Chapter 1: A Blast to the Past

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry awoke in the musty but familiar smell of the cupboard under the stairs, feeling tiny, weak, and hungry. It took a moment for him to jump-start his mind, and then realized that he did it. He did it! Feeling ecstatic, but not too much so seeing he was in the cupboard under the stairs with the Dursley's, he stretched and made sure his Occlumency shields were intact.

He began his first day in the past by checking whether his wandless magic was as good as he hoped, and saw that he could do magic with no problems without a wand, which he was surprised to see because he had troubles doing it before he had travelled to the past. He was even more surprised that the Dursley's were yet to wake, and he did the time spell (wandlessley of course :P) and found he had gone a few days too far but nothing drastic.

The next few days went by similar to his first time around. The letters came, and went. And soon, they were in the rickety shack in the middle of the sea. Hagrid came and picked him up, and tried to react the same way as before, and was relieved that they took his act. They were received the same way in the Leaky Cauldron. He then spotted Quirrel in all of his stuttering glory, and wanted to cast a few curses, but for the sake of not revealing any of his magical prowess and keeping the timeline intact, he restrained himself.

Hagrid was just as big, naíve, and harmless as he remembered, and was so happy to see him without a worry in the world. They soon found themselves in Diagon Alley, which he was shocked to see was intact, but then slapped himself mentally remembering he was in the past. Hagrid took his moment of shock, as shock to see Diagon Alley, and went on to explain the many shops and stores that resided in Diagon Alley, but noticed that Harry seemed to be lost in thought.

"You alright there Harry?" Hagrid asked, which brought Harry out of his daze seeing everyone in a happy carefree state after being in war-times for so long. "I'm alright Hagrid! I'm just thinking of all these shops and how they are hidden from muggles!" Harry tried, and was glad to see Hagrid take it. "Well, yer in for a surprise if ya think that this amazing! Wait until ya see Hogwarts!"

They then went to Gringotts for a few galleons, and similar to last time, Hagrid took the Philosophers Stone and told Harry not to mention it to anyone. They then left Gringotts to go school shopping. Hagrid then told Harry he wasn't feeling too well, and separated from Harry to get something from the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry then went to Madam Malkins. When he entered, he saw a very familiar blonde boy being fitted for school robes. Draco Malfoy, a person that was one annoying git his first time around. As he entered and started to be fitted up, he heard the words, "Hogwarts too?", which came from Draco.

"Yes." Harry replied, a bit annoyed by him.

"My father is next door buying my books and mother is down the street looking for i'm going to drag them off to look at brooms…" and Draco went on and on and Harry tried to reply the same words as his last time there, when Hagrid came round and was glad to leave the shop again.

As Harry and Hagrid shopped (again) for school supplies, he was again refused a gold cauldron, and was reminded of Hedwig when Hagrid told him he would get Harry a present. The prospect of seeing a long lost friend for the first time in (what felt like) ages, was enough to get Harry excited, and a few minutes later, left Eeylops Owl Emporium, with a beautiful snow white owl.

Their last stop was at Ollivander's, where he felt the same strange feeling of magic in the air, and soon got his Holly and Phoenix feather wand from Ollivander, and the same speech of the curiousness of the wand, and they soon left Diagon Alley, being sent off to home by Hagrid, and he was back at the horrible Dursleys, for one more month of excitement.

The Dursley's were mostly the same, ignoring any chair with Harry in it as if he were non-existent and didn't shout or get angry at him, keeping away from him like he was the plague, but this was okay with Harry, as he was left to think in his room in peace.

Knowing full well using magic with his wand would get him expelled before he even reached Hogwarts, he practiced his wandless magic. He didn't think much of his wandless magic, having learned most of it while he was sulking in Grimmauld place before he found that potions book. He had been rusty before he time-travelled, but was still surprised to see he was good at it. He did a flame charm and a water charm, the ones he had been practicing before, and saw it seemed to come naturally to him, and started to do a few more advanced ones, finishing with a Patronus, but was discouraged when he only saw the corporeal patronus for a split second before vanishing, and suddenly felt light headed and tired. _Dang,_ he thought. _It takes a lot more magic from you to do it wandlessley then with an actual wand._

He then lied down on his bed, thinking of what to do. He knew that he wanted to make friends with Ron and Hermione again, to go about it… But then just thought of letting things happen as they did before. He also wanted to befriend Ginny as soon as possible, knowing full well that Ginny was lonely the one year she was alone without any brothers. He also wanted to make it so that Ginny didn't feel too shy and left out, seeing as how she was the youngest, and would come after all her that some of the reason she was so shy was because of her big crush on him. He honestly didn't know what to do, and fell asleep under those thoughts.

The few weeks he was at the Dursley's went by very quickly, much to Harry's joy, as he went to Diagon Alley (secretly of course) a few more times, getting some books on charms, hexes, and curses he knew, so that when he accidentally used them, people that saw him do it wouldn't get too suspicious. Finally, after a long wait, they were driving toward King's Cross Station, being dropped off by the Dursley's who were just as humored as last time at how he was going to get to Platform 9 ¾, and left him to his own devices. As he looked around, he saw the familiar red hair of the Weasleys, very easy to spot among the sea of black, brown, and blonde hair, and headed towards them.

 _A/N: I feel as though this was just a filler chapter, but thanks to the 2 people that reviewed! Hopefully you enjoy this new chapter, and remember! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! As long as you read it thoroughly and speak your thoughts! Thanks, and please REVIEW!_

 _P.S: More chapters soon! PLEASE TELL ME HOW OFTEN YOU WANT ME TO POST, AND I WILL TRY. Its almost school season, so I might not be able to update, but thanks anyways! I also thought that this chapter is a bit boring because all I'm doing is advancing the story in this chapter, so yeah, but anyways, Good Bye! Sayonara Amigos! Au Revoir! (IDK anymore langauges XD)_


	3. Chapter 2: New Beginnings?

**CHAPTER 2**

As he walked towards the barrier, he timed his approach so that he arrived at around the exact same time Molly Weasley sent Ron into the barrier. He then saw Ginny, standing there ready to go through the barrier. She was still small, but pretty in Harry's eyes, with her blazing red hair and bright blue eyes, she had yet to develop her outward and headstrong personality, but he knew he could help her there. Instead of asking Mrs. Weasley, he tapped Ginny's shoulder, making sure to hide his scar under his fringe, and saw Ginny jump what seemed like a foot into the air. When she turned around, Harry asked, "How do you get through?" Ginny seemed to be at a loss for words when she grabbed him by the hand and led him through the barrier.

Harry was surprised by this action, knowing her to be a bit shy, but he now realized how brave she was before she came to Hogwarts. The word of the twins and Ron wasn't much to depend on because they had always said she was a menace when she wanted to be, but nevertheless, was taken through the barrier.

"My name is Harry, by the way." Harry said, trying to make her open up. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"No, and my names Ginny." She replied.

"I wish I could, but I still have to wait another year, (She teared up as she said that) and I'm going to be alone for a year, and Mum and Dad won't be much company, seeing as how they are usually busy."

As Harry soaked in what he had just heard, he thought of an idea, which would ensure his friendship with her, as well as make her not as lonely as she thought she would be.

"How 'bout we write each other?" Harry tried, and Ginny suddenly lit up, albeit very slowly.

"You mean that? You would write to me?" Ginny asked, with a hint of suspicion, but Harry disregarded it.

"Yeah! It would be fun, as I don't have anyone writing to me or to write to as well, so it would do us both good." And Harry left for the train, satisfied with what he had done, and hoping he didn't change the timeline too much.

As he approached the train, he tried to put away his trunk, in the same compartment as last time, when one of the twins came around and asked him if he needed help, then calling for the other twin, and as they finished hauling the trunk into the compartment, one of them suddenly said (similar to last time) "What's that?" Pointing at his scar.

"Blimey, are you...?"

"He is, aren't you?

And Harry wanted some fun, so he replied,

"I dunno, am I?

"We dunno, why you askin' us?" They said, clearly amused by the situation.

"I guess I am!" Harry exclaimed, grinning at the twins.

"And you must be the famous Weasley twins, whose pranking abilities are almost as great as the Marauder's! I've read all about you in Hogwarts: A History!" Harry said with a smirk, seeing how they would reply.

"We're in that bloody book? Blimey-!"

"We must be famous-!"

"Unless you're just playing us?" Finished one of the twins, and the three of them started laughing their heads off when the sound of Mrs. Weasley calling the twins' names brought them to their senses.

"Did the great Harry Potter just-"

"Prank us? Blimey, we did!"

"We just got pranked by-"

"Harry Potter!" And they were still smiling when they left the train for Mrs. Weasley.

The next few minutes went by similar to last time, as he looked through the train window,with the twins teasing Ron about something on his nose and Precy about being a prefect, as well as Mrs. Weasley telling the twins off for getting in trouble and giving them the idea of blowing up a toilet, when he heard them start talking about him.

"Hey Mum, Guess who we just met on the train!"

You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Then, Harry heard Ginny.

"Mum! Mum! He was the boy who I helped across the barrier! He didn't have anyone to write to, so he asked if he could right to me."

"Thats great Ginny," He heard Mrs. Weasley say. "It's so sad, though. No wonder he was alone. He was so polite too!" And Harry smiled at what was being said. If only they knew. He thought. He then heard the twins ask if he still knew what Voldemort looked like to their Mum and she forbade them to ask him. He then heard the whistle sound, and three Weasleys climbed onto the train, leaning out the window for Mrs. Weasley to say goodbye. He didn't hear Ginny cry this time, but maybe it was because of his promise to her of writing to her.

"We'll send you loads of owls!"

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" (Harry laughed at that one.)

"George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as George reassured her they were joking. He then saw Ginny running beside the train, not crying this time, while laughing, and they disappeared from view. Ah! Some things never change. Harry thought, and laughed in his train of thoughts was then interrupted by a very familiar face.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing to the seat opposite of Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and Ron took the seat. The twins then returned to say hi. "Hey Ron, listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." mumbled Ron.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and this is Ron, our brother. See ya later then!" said one of the twins, and Ron and Harry said bye, as they left the compartment.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry then smiled, pulled back his hair, revealing his lightning scar, and said "Yeah."

"Oh, well, I thought it was one of Fred and George's tricks, and is that where, You-Know-Who hit you?"

"Yes, but I don't remember much." Harry replied, "I only remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." And with that, Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds before looking out the window.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry said, trying to remember what he said to Ron the first time around. Ron replied by explaining that he had lots of brothers, and most of the stuff he had were hand-me-down's. As he said this, Ron pulled out Scabbers, and Harry's eyes widened. Ron must have noticed him flinch, because, Ron then said "Sorry, it's just that we couldn't afford another owl, and so I got stuck with scabbers."

"It's okay," Harry explained. "Just caught me by surprise, is all." They then stayed quiet for quite some time, giving Harry time to think.

How am I going to get Sirius out of Azkaban without messing up the timeline? Harry thought. When he saw Ron pull out Scabbers, he had remembered one of the reasons he went back in time, and then was filled with thoughts of hate against Peter Pettigrew, the rat that lay before him. His train of thoughts was again, interrupted, by a great clattering of the corridor, to see the trolley filled with sweets he had long forgotten about, and got a bit of everything before coming back into the compartment. Seeing Ron's wide eyes reminded him of what he needed to do, and gave some to Ron, having to coax him into taking it. Ron's sandwiches became mere memory (again). As Harry opened a chocolate frog, he saw Albus Dumbledore with the writing about Nicholas Flamel, and decided to keep the card for later when they needed it. After another long while of stuffing themselves with sweets, Neville tearfully came into the compartment asking them if they saw a toad. "No." Harry said. "But I know a spell that can help." He then muttered "Accio Neville's toad, Trevor!" And heard a whizzing before the toad plopped into his hands, and handed the toad to Neville. "Hey, you want to sit with us?" Harry inquired. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley."

"Hey." Muttered Ron, too busy eating a pumpkin pasty. With that, Neville Longbottom introduced himself and tried to dry his tears, when Hermione opened the compartment door.

"Have you seen… oh, you already found it! Well, now that that's settled…" and saw Harry holding his wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione stated, not really asking. Harry, already so happy to see a lot of his friends together in one spot, thought it would be fun if he did a flame charm, and saw blue flames erupt from the tip of his wand.

"That's nice! Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. I've memorized all the set books by heart, and I hope it will be enough. Oh! My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione said, having to breathe in after all that talking.

They then introduced themselves, except for Neville, and Hermione's eyes widened at the name of Harry Potter, as she sat down. "Are you really? I've read all about you, you know, in-" But was interrupted by Harry.

"You shouldn't rely on books for everything you know. They probably only got a few things right, but of course, they wouldn't mention how my parents died protecting me Voldemort." He was then satisfied by the looks of shock and disbelief at what he said.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione was thinking with a look of disbelief on her face that she couldn't rely on books for everything, Neville just paled. Good. He thought. The sooner they get used to everything, the better.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco Malfoy and his goons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle opened the door.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So, its you?" He said. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle." Ron then coughed, potentially hiding a snigger (again).

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My fathers told me that all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He then addressed Harry again, looking at all the people in the compartment.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," and he stuck his hand out. Harry then thought, If I can do this correctly, I can make Draco a friend while also keeping the friends I have already made, and with that, stood up, and shook Draco's hand. He saw Draco smirk at everyone in the compartment, with Ron having a face as red as his hair.

"I want to be friends with you, I really do, but I want to be able to choose who I want to hang out with. I don't want to be restricted by stupid ideologies and standards. I will be friends with you, but only if you let me choose who my friends are."

Draco stood there for a few seconds, thinking about the terms he had been given for their friendship. He then nodded at everyone in the compartment, as well as Harry, and stalked off to his own compartment. Releasing a breath of air he hadn't noticed he was holding, he sat down, and grinned at everyone in the compartment.

"How could you do that?" Ron shouted, but not loud enough for other compartments to hear.

"Because I wanted more friends Ron! I even went so far, as to stop him from stopping me from making friends with you lot!" Harry countered, and saw Hermione and Neville nodding in approval, as Ron seemed to sink into his chair, still a little red faced.

As they approached Hogwarts, Hermione reminded them that they needed to change into their robes, and waited outside the compartment for them. After they had changed, they arrived at Hogsmeade. With the feeling of getting to be inside a huge castle, Ron seemed to snap out of his anger and stare in awe at Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, Harry?" and Harry grinned at Hagrid in response. The next few moments were the same as last time, with all the students gaping in awe at Hogwarts, the only real place where he, Harry, felt at home. As they arrived, they shuffled in silence to the the castle doors, where Hagrid knocked three times, and the doors opened.

There stood, where the doors had been, Professor McGonagall. Harry grinned at the sight of the old professor, even though she looked at them with hawk-like eyes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said, and Professor McGonagall thanked Hagrid. She then took them to a small chamber separate from the Great Hall, and explained to them all about the houses, (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin for those who don't know) and house points, as well as rules. She then told them to stay put, and smarten themselves up. The next few moments happened similar to last time. Ghosts appeared, scaring many first years, Professor McGonagall reappeared telling them to form a line, the Sorting Hat sang, and the sorting began. Very soon, it was just Harry, Ron, and a few more students, when Harry was called up. Making sure his Occlumency shields were intact, so as not to show any information on the future, he put the hat on.

To his surprise and horror, his Occlumency seemed to be nothing but paper and the Sorting Hat looked in on all his secrets. From the future, eh? The Sorting Hat thought to him. Haven't encountered many people whose minds were sent from the future to the past! You are the first in a while, you know. Also, don't worry, I can't spill any of your secrets to anyone, because they ARE your own thoughts and memories. Harry then sighed in relief at this. Can you put me in Gryffindor again? Harry thought to the Hat. I can't stand any other house. Can you also promise to put Ginny Weasley as well as Luna Lovegood in Gryffindor? You already know why. So that I can keep a close eye on them AND so that Luna doesn't get bullied. and the Sorting Hat seemed to be taken aback, but said yes, making a mental magical contract, and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry then sighed in relief and sat beside Hermione who was also in Gryffindor, while everyone at Gryffindor table cheered and the twins danced a jig singing "We got Potter, We got Potter!" Ron soon plopped down beside them, after also being called into Gryffindor. A few names later, the Sorting Hat and stool were being taken away from the Great Hall, and Dumbledore stood up to make announcements. Just before he stood up though, Harry was able to catch the eyes of Dumbledore, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him. "Welcome! Welcome to new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words, and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Everyone clapped and cheered, including himself, and the food on the plates appeared, making his stomach growl, and started stuffing himself. Harry laughed and felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long while, looking at all the friends he had made (again), and looked at the table where all the teachers sat. He saw Dumbledore looking at him with his twinkling eyes, but then his eyes were drawn to the teacher that hated him the most, Professor Snape.

Looking at Professor Snape talking to Professor Quirrel, he made sure that his Occlumency shields were intact, and saw Snape looking at him with a look of hatred, and suddenly felt a very familiar pain shoot through his head, mainly at his scar, but wasn't as sharp as last time, probably because of his shields, but let a few thoughts of anxiety and fear pass, so that Voldemort could be confident enough in facing him at the end of the year. He knew that it wasn't Snape that made his scar burn, and that it was Professor Quirrell's possessed head, and Snape then looked away. When at last, everyone was filled and the tables were cleared of food, Dumbledore made his announcements, smiled at the warning about the third-floor corridor, and the school song was sang, with the twins finishing last, and Dumbledore conducting their last lines.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we can do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore exclaimed. After that, everything seemed to blur. Before he knew it, they were at the portrait, with Percy saying the password "Caput Draconis." and then getting into bed. He contemplated everything that had happened that day, and heard Ron say "Great food, isn't it?" and "Get off Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

What was he going to do now? He had been able to do a lot today, but a lot more had to be done than just making up with old friends, who didn't even know him at the time. He thought about Sirius, and the coward rat that was sleeping beside his best friend right now. Oh, if only they knew. Harry thought, and dozed off in his thoughts.

The next day, Harry awoke, got dressed. When he left the dormitories, he heard whispers about him, and knew it would be similar to last time, with many people trying to get a look at him. Many of the classes that Harry attended were all easy now because of having to do much more advanced things in the years to come, and when Transfiguration came around, his matchstick was transformed into a needle right away. Professor McGonagall seemed to think that he wasn't even trying because when she came over to Harry, who was helping Neville at the time, she approached with a look of disapproval and was then surprised to see that the matchstick that was now a needle. "Potter," Professor McGonagall began. "Can you turn these into needles?" and then laid out about a dozen needles. Harry, not thinking much of it, waved his wand over the matchsticks without saying the incantation. Of course, this was first-year magic, and seeing Harry being able to transform multiple needles at once, was astonished, gave Gryffindor 30 points, and seemed to write something down at her desk. Hermione and Harry were the only ones that were able to transfigure the matchstick(s), but Hermione seemed frustrated, probably because of her inability to transfigure multiple matchsticks at once.

"How did you do it, Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"All I did was the same as you did." Harry replied, not really fully aware of the situation he was in.

"How did you do magic without saying the incantation? And how did you do so many matchsticks at once?" and of course, Hermione being who she was, wasn't really asking.

Damn! Harry thought. I need to be more careful, or else everyone will know! I guess I can make something up…

"I studied a lot before Hogwarts." Harry shrugged, trying to show no emotion on his face, but the answer wasn't enough, and Hermione eyed him suspiciously for the rest of the day. They then went through Defence Against the Dark Arts, learning basically nothing once again and the day soon ended.

Friday was similar to before, with a dreaded double potions class with Snape, when Hedwig came to him at breakfast with a note from Hagrid, inviting him to tea, which reminded him of a certain person he had neglected for the week. after sending the note off with a reply to Hagrid, he quickly wrote a letter to Ginny.

Dear Ginny,

Sorry for not writing you this entire week, and I have been busy with all the classes and homework we have been given. Sorry my letter isn't too long, but hopefully, I make up for it by writing a letter to you at least once a week. Anyway, classes have been nice, and I was able to get 30 points for Gryffindor! Hopefully you are in Gryffindor next year! Also, I have potions next with Snape, who I will probably lose all the points I earned this week to. Can I also ask how things are at your house, how you use magic in your house? Because I was raised with muggles, so yeah.

Best Wishes,

Harry Potter

With that, he quickly ran to the Owlery, leaving breakfast behind, and seeing that Hedwig had already returned, asked her to send it to the Burrow. As he quickly made it to the dungeons where potions was held, and as he entered, was immediately subtracted 10 points from for being late, when the bell had rung the minute he stepped in. Now filled with rage, he sat down between Ron and Hermione, and Snape started his rollcall.

As he arrived at Harry's name, he sneered, and said "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity." Draco and his goons still laughed, but not as meaningful as last time, seemingly only laughing to maintain his image. As he finished the attendance, he addressed the class. He gave the same speech as last time, giving the class a very vague and somewhat accurate description of potions class, when he addressed him (again).

"Potter!" Snape said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, Professor." Harry replied, trying not to show any sign of humor or anger at his situation, while Snape was taken aback by his answer.

"Okay, then. Potter! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the belly of a goat, Professor, and it will save you from most poisons." Harry replied, adding that extra bit to spite the excuse of a professor. Snape seemed to be fuming at this point, and asked one more question.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione had her hand up the entire time Snape had been asking questions, and she stood up, her hand reaching the ceiling, similar to last time. "There is no difference, sir, they are the same. They can also go by the name of aconite, professor, sir." At this, Snape seemed to blow a fuse.

"Well?" Snape growled. "What are you waiting for? Write this down! And 100 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Harry had been expecting something like this to happen, and wasn't as surprised at the sudden amount of points lost, as some people were.

As the lesson continued, Snape partnered them up to make a simple potion to cure boils. Not wanting an incident like last time, he worked with Ron as well as reminding Neville how to do it correctly, and in no time, got a perfect cure for boils. As the class ended, Snape came around to collect the potions and to check if they did it correctly, and, when he saw Neville's potion, scowled at Harry and said "10 points from Gryffindor! I never asked you to help Longbottom with his potion, Potter. Don't let me catch you doing it again." And with that, potions ended, and a total of 80 points were taken from Gryffindor because of Harry. Why does hate me so? Harry thought, although he already knew the answer to that. He had also felt the prickle of Legilimency in that particular potions class, meaning Snape couldn't resist. He had to convey this information in a way to his friends so that they could learn Occlumency so he could tell them where he was from, and who he really was (but he IS actually himself, just, from the future). And so, after potions ended, they left for Hagrid's hut.

 _A/N: This was a fun chapter to write, but I need your help in seeing what I did wrong! I know Draco didn't appear much in this chapter, but it was a bit hard trying to think of a way to change his nature to them. Also tell me if Snape is a bit harsh, or what you think of the relationships between the characters. Please review, and FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!_


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**A bunch of you have told me of how this story may seem similar to some others, particularly Nightmares of Future Past by Viridian, or S'Tarken depending on where you look, and I want to say that I never intended to make it feel similar, but just take a few plot points. I'll start putting a disclaimer on how I am borrowing a few plot points.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SOME PLOT POINTS MAY SEEM SIMILAR TO OTHER FANFICTIONS, AND I DO NOT WISH TO OFFEND ANY OF THE AUTHORS BY BORROWING SOME OF THEIR PLOT POINTS, AND MAKING THEM MY OWN.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Harry had some time to think as he and Ron travelled to Hagrid's hut. Did he really need to teach his friends how to protect their minds? He knew that everyone at Hogwarts was trustworthy, including Snape, so there wasn't any danger at school, but there was the danger of some other dark wizard peeping into his friends minds. He decided he could risk it, but had to choose an appropriate time. He wanted to include all his friends, as well as Dumbledore in his secret, but he wasn't so sure about the latter. He knew that Dumbledore always did what he thought was best for something, or someone, and that you couldn't really change his mind. How would you change the mind of someone so focused on what he thought was right? How could you change the mind of someone so... stubborn?

"How is this possible, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall said to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and one of the most powerful wizards in the century.

"He is able to transfigure multiple matches with a wave of his wand! He didn't even say the incantation! Filius also says he is the top of his class, closely followed by his friend Hermione Granger, and he never messes up a spell!"

"One mustn't come to conclusions right away, Minerva, but it is strange how young Harry can do so much at such a young age." Albus replied, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But casting spells without saying an incantation is NEWT level magic! I'm surprised Harry could flawlessly transfigure multiple matches at once, while others have trouble even transfiguring one match. Given his upbringing, how is this possible?" Minerva inquired, confounded at the thought.

"One can only assume that his magical prowess was inherited from Voldemort, the night he got his scar." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye, as Minerva flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Let us hope young Harry is able to control his power, and uses it wisely."

Before Harry slept that night, he did some more thinking. He thought about Ginny, and the whole situation. How could he explain to her, in letter, how he came from the future? How would he explain to anyone that he came from the future? It would sound completely absurd to anyone who did not believe in such things, or just didn't believe at all. How would it be, if you just went up to your friends, and said "Hey guys, can I tell you something? I'm from the future!" Harry could picture his (now young) friends' faces stare at him in disbelief, and then laugh it off, telling him to stop joking around. Hermione though, would want proof that he was from the future, as well as ask how he did it. He needed to prove, in some way, that he was from the future. He also still needed a bit more time to bond with his friends, do that they could believe his story easier. Harry's thoughts led him to doze off, with a dreamless sleep.

Harry was energized, and ready for the day they would start quidditch lessons. He just hoped that Malfoy wouldn't do anything stupid, because he really wanted to try and be friends with him, if only to steer him away from the dark path ahead of him. He knew that in the original timeline, Malfoy had picked up the remembrall dropped by Neville when he was injured, and didn't want an incident of the like happening again.

The same buzz of excitement surrounding the day of quidditch practice made even Harry excited about them, wondering if he would still make seeker. The only reason why he became seeker was because of Malfoy and Neville, but didn't really want anything to happen like that. Very soon the day came. Neville was just as clammy as before, never having been on a broom until that point in time, and told Neville to just stay calm and to not lose control. Neville just nodded and said "Thanks," before reaching the grounds for their flying lessons.

Madam Hooch then arrived, and yelled

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick, come on, hurry up." Everyone did as they were told, standing beside their broomsticks, and Madam Hooch gave more orders.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'" Doing as they were told, with an air of excitement, many voices cried "Up," with his being one of the only brooms that came up on the first try (again?), and many disappointed voices/ faces. To his surprise though, Hermione, Neville, did way better than last time, with Neville's broom giving a slight shudder, Hermione's almost coming off the ground, and like Harry, Ron had been able to get it into his hand, on his first try.

Madam Hooch then explained, to them how to mount their brooms, and how to hold it properly. Ron seemed to snigger at how Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years, but Harry just glared at Ron and gave Malfoy a look that said 'Ignore the idiot beside me!' Finally, the time came when Madam Hooch called everyone to her attention, telling them to kick off gently on the count of three, and things seemed to go down from there. Neville had somehow still had enough nerves to kick off before '3' was said, but seemed to rise slower than last time. This seemed to help a little, but Neville seemed to get even more scared the higher he went, and pretty soon, Madam Hooch was telling him to get down, and, SMACK! Neville hit the soft but hard-packed grass with a thud, whimpering in pain. He had broken his wrist again! He heard Madam Hooch murmur something about his broken wrist, and consequently ordered everyone to NOT touch their brooms while she was taking Neville to the hospital wing, or face the consequences.

No sooner had she left when he heard Draco say "Hey look! Neville dropped his remembrall! Too bad, he forgot to hold on to his broom before he fell!" And several, if not all, the Slytherins guffawed at this. Harry then went up to Draco, holding out his hand, about, to ask him to give it to him, when he heard Ron yell "Give that here, you slimy git!" And Harry groaned at the act of stupidity. Seriously! He could have walked away unscathed if it weren't for Ron's exclamation. Draco then preceded to mount his broom, and addressed Ron.

"If you want it so bad, why don't you come get it?" Draco yelled, rising in the air. Everyone stared at him, knowing he might get in trouble, when they heard Hermione.

"Don't, Ron! You heard what Madam Hooch said! You might get expelled!"

"Who cares? He's being a bloody annoying git, and I'm going to stop him!"

Harry then saw Ron rise, though Ron had a look of uncertainty, and shot after Malfoy.

Half amused, and half angered at the situation he was in, Harry mounted his broom ("Not you, too!" Hermione cried, exasperated,) And went after them. When he finally caught up, they were yelling at each other.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll-" Ron sputtered.

"You'll what, Weasley?" Draco interrupted.

"You'll come and make me? If you want it so bad, why don't you go get it!" At those words, Draco threw the remembrall at Ron, who narrowly dodged it, while also trying to catch it but ended up hanging by the tail of his broom. _Oh my god!_ Harry yelled in his head. _This just HAD to happen!_ And Harry zoomed after the remembrall. As Harry caught up to the remembrall, he heard screams and cries of fear, and Harry pretty much skidded on the grass as he caught the remembrall, being that much closer to death than the last time he caught it. Just then, both Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall came striding towards him, as well as Ron and Draco who just landed, and started yelling.

"What were you thinking, diving like that? You could have died! Detentions for the three of you, and 10 points deducted from your house for each of you!" Madam Hooch yelled, with a look of astonishment and anger. But before all this was sinked in, Professor McGonagall stepped in, telling Madam Hooch to leave them as they are, seeing the state Draco, Ron, and Harry were already in.

"Harry Potter, come with me, with have something to discuss." Professor McGonagall said very calmly, but in a tone that clearly said 'Don't even think about crossing me,' as some people started whispering, no doubt thinking of what his fate would be.

He then felt prompted to look at his friends, and Draco's, faces. Both Ron and Hermione looked crestfallen, with Ron even more so with a look of guilt, and Malfoy mouthed 'Sorry!' but smirked, keeping up his reputation, as well as his friendship with Harry. Harry smiled in his head at this, and pretended to look grieved at what was to become of him. As Harry expected, Harry was taken to Oliver Wood's class, where Harry gave a look of surprise and inquiry at his Head of House. McGonagall didn't seem to notice, but introduced him to Oliver, and explaining about having a new seeker. All this happened as Harry was deep in thought.

Harry still remembered Draco mouthing "Sorry," and his eyes showing true guilt, before giving a fake smirk and going back to his friends. His thoughts were again, directed to the conversation at hand when he heard Oliver asking if Harry could get a decent broom, such as a Nimbus Two-Thousand. He missed his Firebolt, but missed his Nimbus even more so. He then tuned in to the conversation.

"-need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match with Slytherin. I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..." Professor McGonagall trailed off, with a clear look of disappointment and dread at the memory.

"I want to hear your training hard, Potter, or I may change my and Madam Hooch's mind on punishing you ." The Professor said to Harry.

 _A/N: So, this was a bit of a chapter, which I decided to release, so I could release some tension on similarities between mine, and others' works. I did not ever mean to make my story in any similar way, but it seems it was inevitable. Sorry about that. To the authors reading this, sorry about that too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I intend to steer this plot in my own direction, so that it will not be confused with others, which it seems to be. SORRY! Don't forget to express thoughts about my fic, And remember, please R &R, FLAMES ARE GOOD! Bye! Expect more soon!_


	5. Chapter 4: Imminent

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I am working on another fic which I have already posted, so look for that!**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers out there!**

 **And, since you want it so much...**

 **DISCLAIMER!: SOME PLOT POINTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM OTHER FANFICTIONS. I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE THESE IDEAs MY OWN, SO I AM SORRY IF YOU FEEL OFFENDED**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _You're joking._ " Ron whispered excitedly, after Harry relayed the events that transpired to make him seeker. " _Seeker?_ " Ron said. "But first years never… You must be the youngest house player in about-"

"A century. Wood told me." Harry finished, finishing the food that was in front of him.

"If only you and Malfoy hadn't fought." Harry remarked, looking carefully at Ron's reaction.

"Well, if I hadn't Malfoy wouldn't have given back the remembrall!" Ron yelled, starting to get angry.

"Yeah? He didn't give it, he _threw_ it. And he was going to give it to me!" Harry snapped back. Just then, Fred and George Weasley came over, to congratulate Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred whispered to Harry, nodding to Ron, who was stuffing food into his mouth very angrily, and Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, well done! Wood told us, We're on the team too, beaters, you know?"

"I tell ya, we're definitely going to win the Quidditch cup, now that we have you on our team!" George exclaimed, although not too loudly.

"We haven't won since Charlie left, you must be good Harry. Wood was pretty much skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we gotta go. Lee reckons he found a passage out of the school." Fred began.

"But I bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy we found in our first week. See ya!" George finished. Just as they left, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came up to him.

"You okay, Potter?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, thanks, Draco." Harry grinned, looking at Draco, and Draco's mouth twitched.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground with your little friends." Ron suddenly burst out, and Draco scowled.

"I'd take you on any time on my own." Draco sneered.

"Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. Midnight, at the trophy room. What's the matter? You scared?"

"You're on." Ron cried. "My second is Harry. Who's yours?"

"Crabbe." Draco said, and stalked off.

"What was that, Ron?" Harry yelled, getting angry at Ron for the first time since his trip back. "Draco was just being friendly, and you _had_ to do that!"

"So? He's a Slytherin! _All_ Slytherins are evil!" Ron said, getting angry as well.

"Excuse me." A voice came. They both turned to see Hermione.

"I agree with Harry, that was uncalled for. And you shouldn't be going around school at night! Think of all the points you might lose Gryffindor if you get caught! You're bound to be, and that is _very_ selfish." Hermione said, and Harry completely agreed with her.

"No one asked you, Hermione. Bug off." Ron said, and left for the common room.

* * *

He stayed awake, waiting for when Ron would be stupid enough to actually go, and heard a rustling beside him. Next thing he knew, Ron was shaking him, telling him to come, or he would go himself. Groaning, Harry got dressed, and followed Ron out of the dormitory.

"Ron, what if Malfoy is just tricking you into getting caught?" Harry said, trying to stop his stubborn friend.

"And if not? Let him have the satisfaction of me not coming?" Ron countered. "I don't think so." Harry wondered at the his friend's insistence, when a lamp flickered on and he saw Hermione sitting in a chair nearest to them.

"You!" Ron whisper yelled, obviously not wanting to wake anyone up. "Go back to bed!"

"I'll have you know, I almost told your brother Percy!" Hermione snapped. Ron just rolled his eyes, and opened the portrait hole. Hermione wasn't giving up on Ron that easily, and started to follow them. The next few minutes passed by very similarly to last time. Hermione was hissing in their ears, she was locked out. They found Neville, who awoke and followed them as well, crept to the trophy room, and found no one there.

"See?!" Harry and Hermione hissed at the same time, surprising both of them.

"It was all a sham to get you in trouble!" Hermione hissed once more, when they went silent when they heard a voice.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in the corner."

The four of them went wide-eyed, and Ron started to sulk, obviously guilty, knowing that if they did get caught, it was his fault. Harry thought of what had happened in this situation, and remembered. This very situation had led them to the forbidden third floor corridor, and told them to start running. They started sprinting, running down corridor after corridor, until they arrived at the Charms classroom. Another few moments later, of expressed guilt and anger at stupidity, Peeves came, and one thing led to the other.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves bellowed. At last, they had the final push which could let him lead them to the third floor. Running down a few more corridors, hearing the footsteps they had previously heard becoming more silent, they slammed into the door of the third-floor corridor. Unlocking it with a slight wave of his hand, they rushed through, and heard Filch start talking to the poltergeist.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" They heard Filch's voice sound through the door.

"Say please."

"I have no time for games, Peeves, now tell me where they went, quick!" Filch cried.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!" Peeves joked.

"Alright, _please?_ "

"NOTHING! Ha ha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" and they heard Peeves whooshing off, and Filch cursing in rage, leaving the corridor in search for them.

At that, Harry turned around to see Fluffy growling at them.

"Uh, guys?" Harry said, glancing at the trap door beneath the Cerberus.

"Run!"

* * *

Very soon, they were inside the Gryffindor common room, gasping for air, until they all calmed down a bit, and caught their breaths.

"What do they they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally huffed out.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on? It was standing on a trap-door, Ron, and it must be there because it's guarding something!" Harry replied, practically hissing at Ron.

"And if you don't recall, you're the reason we were there in the first place!" Hermione snapped, before walking up the stairs to her dormitory. Just before she entered, she told them one last thing.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled! Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to bed." And with that, Hermione silently closed the door, and the remaining three crept back into their dormitory.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was surprised to see that Ron was still there, but not so much Harry. Ron wanted a way to be able to pay him back for the 'betrayal', but couldn't think of a way without getting himself to lose house-points, so he gave up. Harry then briefed Ron, Hermione, and Neville, on what he "thought" was down the trap-door, how Hagrid had taken a package from Gringotts, and how Hagrid said that apart from Gringotts, Hogwarts was probably the only other safe place to store such a thing. Harry was still awaiting his owl Hedwig, and a reply from Ginny. A week after finding out what was behind the third-floor corridor door, a large parcel which he knew all too well, along with a snow white owl entered the Great Hall. Many heads craned toward where the large parcel was going, and landed right in front of him. Hedwig also dropped a letter addressed to him, and he quickly stashed it away, not wanting anyone to know who it was from. He quickly showed his friends the letter, containing the information on what the parcel was, and hurried to the Gryffindor common room to open it. As they walked up the steps, Draco appeared with his goons, and looked at the parcel in his hand, trying to discern what it was.

"We, first years, aren't allowed brooms, Potter. I thought you already knew that." Draco warned.

"Oh yeah? Who cares what you think?" Ron said, scowling at him. Before Draco could retort, Professor Flitwick appeared.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" Ron and Draco then scowled at each other, and Draco turned towards Professor Flitwick.

"Potter has been sent a broomstick, Professor, and first years aren't allowed brooms." Draco said, but not with malice like last time.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. What model is it, Potter?" Flitwick remarked.

"A Nimbus Two-Thousand, Professor." Harry replied. Now that Draco knew about his 'special circumstances', he thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"It's all thanks to Ron and Draco here (they both glared at him), that I became seeker of Gryffindor team, Professor." Harry said, and left for the common room once more. Ron soon followed up, and they both looked at the sleek Nimbus Two-Thousand that had won him and Gryffindor so many matches. True, it didn't compare to his Firebolt, but it was just as good in his books.

* * *

The Quidditch lesson came and went, and wondered how he had been able to keep up his appearance for 2 months. Even though he had received lot of homework, he breezed through it, already having done much harder homework, and was top of the class, along with Hermione. He was trying to encourage Ron and Neville to be a bit more attentive to their academics, and their grades were starting to get better as well. Sooner than he expected, Halloween came upon them. Knowing what might come to pass, he came prepared to stop whatever madness might come in charms. Charms was already easy for him, and when they were told to do the levitation spell, his feather immediately shot into the air.

"Bravo! 10 points to Gryffindor for being so quick about it!" he heard Flitwick say, but was more focused on Ron and Hermione. He saw Ron's frustration in his inability to make his feather float, and then the dreaded moment came.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Ron shouted, now windmilling his arms, in anger.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione told Ron. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi-o-sa. Make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever." Ron snapped at Hermione, and she felt obliged.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Harry heard her say, and her feather floated up, being one of the only other one apart from his.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor! See here, students, Harry and Hermione have been able to do it!"

Let's just say that Ron was angrier than he was the first time around.

"Honestly! You and her! No wonder you and her have little to no friends!" Ron basically exploded, and then felt someone bump past him. It was Hermione, and she was in tears.

"Hermione! WAIT!" Harry yelled, but Hermione took no notice, and kept walking.

"Now you've done it! She was only trying to help!" Harry hissed at Ron, before hurrying to the headmasters office.

* * *

Arriving at the stone gargoyle, he waited. After what seemed like hours, the stone gargoyle stepped aside, and Harry stepped onto the revolving staircase. Harry was thinking of what he would tell the headmaster, knowing that if he told him anything drastic, he would attempt to do something that would alter the timeline and, in consequence, make his foreknowledge useless. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard Dumbledore say "Come in." Walking into his office, it surprised Harry that it seemed as if it was the exact same office in the future as in the past. He looked over to the desk to see Professor Dumbledore looking at him with interest and gestured at a seat.

"Harry, what a surprise! Shouldn't you be in classes?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement over his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, It's my friend Hermione. She's been crying since the end of Charms and I fear for her safety." Harry said, and Dumbledore seemed to frown a little.

"Now, Harry, how could she be in any danger? Hogwarts is as safe as it could be!" Dumbledore mused, but there was a hint of doubt when he said this.

"Like how you keep a giant Cerberus by the name of Fluffy in the third-floor corridor, or how Professor Quirrel is, at the moment, preparing for a troll to enter the castle?" Harry silently asked, and saw Dumbledore's face go from confusion, to anger, and then to calm.

"And… How do you know all this, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired. None of the twinkle were in his eyes anymore, but were replaced with understanding and seriousness.

"I know all this, because," Harry sighed, and looked Dumbledore in the eyes, "Because I came from the future."

* * *

Dumbledore just stared at the young figure of Harry Potter standing before him, completely dumbstruck at the revelation. So many thoughts in his head finally clicked into place when he heard this. So many things seemed to happen when Harry had come to Hogwarts, one of them being that one of the Deathly Hallows he held in his hands, the Elder Wand, did not respond to him the way it did before Harry had come. Another thing was that Harry was so skilled with magic, given his upbringing, and had conversed with Minerva on the subject a few times already.

"Harry, why did you do such a dangerous thing?" He asked, wanting to know more of the circumstances which lead to Harry to do such a thing.

"Because I felt so much guilt." Harry shrugged. "But now I have a second chance, in making things right."

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"So many people died in our attempt to vanquish Voldemort, and I was finally able to beat him, but at a cost." Harry answered, clearly not wanting to be pressed on the matter any more. Dumbledore then thought of a crazy thing.

"Did I die, Harry?" At the utterance of his question Harry looked away, and he knew.

"So, Harry." Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Professor, I want to tell you a lot more, I really do, but I can't tell you more, or I risk losing the advantage of foreknowledge!" Harry exclaimed, and they both went silent. Dumbledore sat there, wondering why Harry would restrain himself from telling him more, when he understood.

"Okay, Harry, I understand (Dumbledore saw Harry's face turn to surprise), but I want you to understand." Dumbledore explained. "I want you to understand, that I can help you. I know how important foreknowledge can be, Harry, but you have to trust me." At this, Harry nodded.

"On another note, Harry, take my wand." Dumbledore said, and extended his arm, which was holding the Elder Wand.

"It has not been responding properly to me as of late, and I think it's true alliance is now to you. Magic is very mysterious, Harry. It works in ways we can't yet comprehend very well. Give me your wand, while I look for a replacement." And they swapped wands.

"Harry, here, take this, it will excuse you for your lateness." And he quickly wrote a note, signed it, and gave it to him

"Oh, and Harry," Dumbledore began, seeing Harry turn his head, "Do be careful."

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sort of focusing on a new fic I have thought up, which may be a bit awkward :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I am trying to steer this story in my own direction, which I hope you find is unique. I have several other story ideas, so don't be surprised if you find I am not updating this fic, but am posting others! As always, read and review! FLAMES ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!_


	6. Quick Update

**Hi Guys!**

 **I feel like I should update weekly, even if it's a small message like this.**

 **I am working on a chapter, but it's pretty difficult when your given homework everyday, so bear with me!**

 **Hopefully, you like my story so far!**

 **Please tell me what can be changed in my story. I am writing down ideas for future chapters in between homework, so I'm not completely dedicating myself to homework!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _ **Mystical Nimbus,**_ **out!**


End file.
